


The Light of Hidden Flowers

by MouserFluff



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouserFluff/pseuds/MouserFluff
Summary: Their hands touched, and it changed everything.The War stands on the edge of a knife, and Rey's growing stomach could tilt it into their favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a pregnancy trope, and I know it. Spoilers for The Last Jedi.
> 
> Slightly Beta'd. Please enjoy!

Their hands touched.

There was a vision, solid and clear, for a second. Then it passed, like a sheet of rain. Blinking, Rey emerged from it, back to the tiny hut, her hand still outstretched to his. She looked up from their entwined hands, to meet his eyes.

"Did you-"

"Yes." She didn't need to finish the sentence- he already knew. He had already had the same vision, the same future, as her. There was no need to explain.

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, her breath catching in her chest. She was compelled, she felt, to do exactly one thing.

Their eyes still locked with one another, she leaned in and kissed him.

Rey's eyes squeezed shut. She didn't want to remember that night, remember the naivety of what she had done, the full stupidity of it all. She didn't want to remember his lips, soft under hers, yielding, begging. She certainly didn't want to remember how he had whispered her name, his hands tight on her hips when he came, thrusting up into her.

She didn't want to remember how much she enjoyed it, either.

But she had no choice. Her tired hands rubbed over her belly, only the barest hint of swelling beginning. No one knew- no one knew that she had willingly laid with her most fanatic enemy, the man she had devoted her life to ending his. But they would soon.

The first person she told was Finn. She couldn't bring herself to face the General, not yet. Not to give her a reason to be hated, by the one figure who might be a close to a mother as she would ever get, and certainly not to be the reason she gave her hope. Hope was fleeting, dangerous. Rey wasn't sure she wanted it ever again.

It would only disappoint her. Again.

Finn's gasp and wide eyes frightened Rey, afraid of what he would say. But the first words out of his mouth were "Can I touch it- I mean, you! Your belly!"

She laughed and nodded, relief washing over her face. "Yes." She answered, and he squatted down on the bulkhead floor to gently rub the growing child inside of her.

When Finn stood back up, he frowned. "What are you going to tell everyone?" He asked.

Rey bit her lip and shrugged. "I- I- I don't know." She replied with a stutter. Pursing her lips, she looked away from the ex-stormtrooper in front of her.

"Huh." He replied, after a moment of awkward silence. "Well, you know I'm here to help in any way that I can."

And she did need his help. The child inside of her was quite obviously strong with the force- besides the benefit of it's parentage, her own power's grew stronger. But so did the side effects.

One morning, perhaps only six weeks after the battle of Crate and the near end of the resistance, she awoke to find two very interesting things happening. One, she felt vomit rising in her throat, and it was only seconds after she Force-grabbed a wastebasket that her measly stomach contents left her, and two, Kylo Ren stood in the corner of the room.

She didn't have the mental capacity to shut him out, her stomach still dry heaving. So she let him watch for a moment, feeling his signature force powers investigate what was going on. It wasn't harsh, in fact it was rather tender, but it frustrated her all the same. "Go away." She managed to squeeze out between coughs, her voice raw and raspy. "Or I'll call for Finn."

"Is it mine?" He asked, ignoring her request completely. As he always did.

Rey sighed, setting down the wastebasket and falling back onto the bunk. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." He growled, low and strong. "But I know you. You wouldn't have laid with anyone else so easily." He shook his head. "You have to come to me."

"No, I don't." She responded, rolling over and facing the wall. "I decide what's best for my child."

"Our child!" Kylo roared. "Ours!"

"Then you can come to me." Rey replied, and then he was gone.

After that, she tried to keep her defensive walls up to him. It was no use, though. The Force decided when they would see each other, when their minds would connect again.

Finn would watch her, bring her ginger candy to settle her stomach in the morning, make excuses for her not getting to the very important meetings that the Resistance was holding. She should have gone- it was always about their future, about where to go, what alliances to make, but too often, she found herself not only sick, but in some respects, not caring. They would only hate her when they found out what she had done, and then the only family she had ever known would be gone.

She was a disappointment to the Resistance.

Finally they found shelter, an old allegiance from the Imperial days, and Rey was pleased when the 30 or so remaining Resistance fighters had left the Falcon. There was peace, and quiet, and no one to examine her for a surprise baby.

But she knew she was never alone, not truly.

She was reading a holocron- something about the new rebellions appearing on several of the outer rim planets- and when she looked up, he was sitting across the table from her.

"Fine." He didn't lead in with anything, didn't ask her how she felt, how her life was going, didn't ask about his mother. Typical, of course, but still annoying. "I'll meet you."

"Good. You're leaving the first order, then?" She asked, a bemused smile on her face. He smirked.

"You would only dream. No, I have all the power in the galaxy, I'm not leaving." He frowned. "No, I will meet you on one planet, and on one condition: We meet on Ahch-To, and you come alone. We will talk, and we will decide what is best for our child."

She sighed. Typical of him. "Are you going to come alone? And leave your lightsaber at home?"

He pursed his lips. "Yes. Besides, we would both know if the other was lying. You don't want anyone knowing you're meeting me."

"Well neither do you." She shot back. She looked down at the report scrolling across the holocron in her lap. "Fine. I'll meet you. And also-" She looked up, catching his eyes. "I hear rumors that the First Order is splitting between you and General Hux. Care to elaborate?"

There was an angry grimace that crossed his face, before he disappeared with a blink.

Rey smirked, in a way not entirely unlike his.

She was fully three months along when she landed on Ahch-To, her stomach only barely showing when she raised her shirt. She told the General that she was going for meditation, and to pay tribute to Master Luke's final resting place, and Finn raised an eyebrow when she told him the same story, but bless him, he didn't ask directly. Rey didn't think she had it in her to lie to him.

She could see his ship as she came in for landing- he didn't bring his personal shuttle, and she wondered for a moment why, but didn't question it. She simply watched as he landed, on the other side of the island from her, and shouldering her staff, she headed down to the huts that separated them.

_Ironic,_ She thought. _The place where everything started is the place where he wants to meet._

They both turned the corner at the same time and stopped, their eyes meeting over the grouping of stone domes. For a moment they paused, before Rey scrambled down the rock stairs. Kylo remained at the bottom of the ledge, watching her.

"Come up here and face what you've done!" She shouted down at him. Kylo smiled at her.

"Fine." He responded, but he didn't shout it. Slowly he started up the stairs.

When they met in the middle of the grouping of huts, Rey put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Kylo tilted his head to the side.

"What do you want to discuss?" He asked, and it was almost gentle, the way his words left his soft lips. Rey tried not to think about those lips, about what they could do to her, about where they could go, traveling down her skin, to her most secret areas-

He was smirking now. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, through their bond.

So, without a moment to think about it, and therefore for him to react, she raised a hand and slapped him.

"Ow." He responded, pressing a gloved hand to his cheek. "I suppose I deserved that."

Rey glared at him. "Yes, you did. Stay out of my head!"

Now it was his turn to glare at her. "You know I don't have any control over it. Stay out of my head, then!"

She huffed. "Fine."

"Fine."

A moment of silence passed between them, the only sounds the chirping of porgs and the waves crashing on the rocks far below. Finally, crossing her arms and refusing to look at him, Rey spoke the question that hung in the air.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"What am I going to do about this?" Kylo responded, aghast. "What are we going to do about this, you mean."

"There is no 'we'! This was one night, one night of bad decisions and even worse consequences! There's nothing between us now, nothing!" She shouted up at him.

"Hmm. Except perhaps this child of ours which you now bear." He raised his eyebrow.

Rey huffed, and raised a hand to slap him again. This time though, he was faster. He grabbed her hand before it landed on its mark.

"Don't-" He hissed. "Do that."

His eyes were dark and intense as he stared down at her. They might have frightened a lesser being, but not Rey. She knew what they meant.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, her hand still clutched in his, the fingers of his gloves tight on her wrist.

"Because-" Kylo stuttered, stopping for a moment and releasing her hand. "I- I had to see you again."

"All you have to do is think of me and you'll see me." Rey hissed, her own eyes growing dark. Tears pricked at the corners of them, for reasons she didn't understand.

"No. I had to- I need you, Rey! I need you, and I need our child! We can-" He stopped, halting his words suddenly.

"We can- what?" She asked, her voice going quiet and soft. "Rule the galaxy together? Or start a family, on some backwater, outer rim planet where no one knows our names?" She didn't realize, but she was beginning to cry, the last part of that a shaky plea. She intended for it to sound bitter, sarcastic, but as the words rolled off her lips she realized just how much she wanted it.

Kylo didn't reply, a moment beating between them as though he were frozen and didn't know what to do. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hand going to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"I don't want this!" She shouted, shaking herself out of his grasp. "I never wanted any of this." She began to walk away.

Kylo's voice was low and quiet. "Did you want me?"

She didn't turn to face him. "I- I was in the moment! I thought I could turn you, bring you back to the light!"

"Is that why you did it? Not because you want me, not because you might even love me, you only did it to end the war?" There was an edge to his voice as he spoke.

"Yes!"

"Stop lying!" He roared, stalking towards her.

"I- I hate you! You killed Snoke only to take his place. You lust for power, for the dark side, for becoming more than Darth Vader ever was!" She was screaming at him, and while tears ran down her cheeks, the sky began to darken.

"I killed Snoke because-!" He shouted back, rain beginning to pelt them both with an icy wetness, and stopping as though hitting a wall. "He wanted me to kill you. I can't- Rey, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand, Kylo Ren? Tell me!"

"Rey-" His voice broke. "I can't be alone. Not again."

"Too bad. It's your actions that have brought this upon you. Yours and yours alone. Find someone else to save you." With that last comment hanging in the wet air, she turned on her heel and left.

The ship was too cold, her damp clothes were too cold, hyperspace was too cold. Her mind was too cold.

_'I can't be alone. Not again.'_

_I can't save you, Ben._ She whispered back, but there was only cold air to respond to her.

When she arrived back with the Resistance, she had caught a cold. Ignoring it to work on forms and meditation only led to pneumonia, which she ignored as well.

Until, after coughing so hard she interrupted a meeting, Leia ordered her to the infirmary.

"With all due respect, General, I won't go." She responded, her voice raspy and dry. Leia had fire in her eyes at that comment.

"Do you think this is a game? This war can't be won without you, and being sick helps no one." Leia responded, her lips coming together in a tight line.

"No Ma'm. I just...I can't go." Rey sighed. "I don't- There's something I need to tell you, General."

She explained it, privately, in Leia's chambers. She didn't expect the tears to come, and she certainly didn't expect the tight hug she got from the older woman when they did. She really didn't expect the tears to match on Leia's face.

"I'm so happy for you!" The older woman burst out, a massive smile on her face, shining through the tears. "I never would have expected this. Ever."

"You're- you're not throwing me out?" Rey asked, her voice timed and hopeful.

"No, not at all. Don't you see! This may be the perfect bargaining chip to turn the tide in the war!" She turned, thereby completely missing the look of horror that crossed Rey's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be Smut. You've been warned.

Rey blinked. "What?" She asked, not really understanding the General. "What do you mean, turn the tide? Bargaining chip? This is my child!"

Leia turned back to her. "I know that. It's my grandchild too, don't you forget that. This could- it could bring my son back." There was a catch in her voice. "I would never suggest it, but I can't see any better options. Ben- I thought perhaps Han could, but you-" She took a sharp intake of breath. "I didn't think of you."

Rey bit her lip. "Neither did I." She responded, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap. Hands that had touched Ben Solo, and not Kylo Ren. Hands that betrayed her that night. Or perhaps it was her heart that had betrayed her.

She shoved that thought aside. She didn't love him. Certainly, as proof of it all, she had lusted after him, but she didn't love him. She didn't even know what love was!

"It wasn't exactly planned." She added, looking up at Leia. "None of this was."

"Start from the beginning." Leia requested, sitting down next to her. "You- you started out by just seeing him?"

Rey nodded, and began to tell the tale.

 

She was four months along when she was finally forced to visit the infirmary, her cold having turned into a high fever and a racking cough, leaving her weak and dizzy each time an attack came. She avoided the medical droids, however, for fear of what they would instantly know.

Leia accompanied her, after their conversation, keeping Rey and her child safe were her top priority. Rey wasn't too pleased about this fact, however. It meant that she was practically under lock and key, armed guards posted outside her room at night. Though she knew Leia wouldn't describe her as a 'prisoner', she certainly felt like one.

The droid took one look at her and shook it's head. "Simple." It whined, setting up a nebulizer and handing Rey a mask. "Breath." It ordered.

She did as she was ordered, as the droid took another long look at her.

"Baby is healthy. Strong." It nodded slowly. "Come back in a month. Then you can know the gender." It turned and rolled away.

Rey breathed in and out from the mask, feeling her lungs clear almost immediately. "Will he tell?" She asked Leia, panic rising her chest.

Leia shook her head, pursing her lips. "No. I'll erase his memory of it, if necessary."

Rey nodded, trying to quell her panic. It took some time, and by the time she felt calm, the breathing treatment was over. She could breaths in her lungs finally.

The night fell quickly, and Rey was thankful for the fact that she had her own room. Her hands roamed her stomach slowly, wondering just how many things would change before this all was over.

What if this child could turn the tide? What if the baby she carried inside of her was the final piece, the solution the Resistance needed to end the First Order?

This was her child she was talking about! Not an X-wing or soldier or new piece of technology! A baby, who would be born pure and innocent, without the crimes of the parents. She didn't like the idea of using it to rope Kylo into anything, and knew that if that were to happen, he would only resent it.

Or would Kylo come for her- for them? His side of the war must be thinking on the same ideas, that they could use their connection to influence the tide. Rey really didn't appreciate the thought of being a pawn in all this, and she doubted he did either.

At the thought of him, she was led down yet another rabbit hole maze of thoughts. Kylo- Ben- her mind haunted her with his name. She didn't want to remember it, any of it. The way they took down the guards, the way he begged her to stay, to join him. She didn't want to think about how she had nearly considered it, for a long moment. But those thoughts of him stayed with her.

Her thoughts drifted near the edge of sleep, dreaming of what might have been or could ever be. She dreamed, half awake, half asleep, of Kylo's arms wrapping around her in the tiny bunk, caressing her skin, leaving gentle kisses on her neck. He had been ever so tender, as Ben. "I'm here." She heard him, and knew it was no dream.

She didn't have the energy to fight him. "Why?" She asked, softly so the guards wouldn't hear.

"I had to see you." He responded, his breath hot on her neck. He kissed her now, and those lips were so soft and tender against her skin that it felt as though they were simple flicks of the air.

"Why?" She repeated. "It's been a month."

"I can't control it." She felt him shrug. "I wanted to know you were safe. That you both were safe."

Rey sighed. "Its safe while its still in me. Once its born- well, then it just becomes a piece of meat for each side, I suppose. You won't leave the First Order, and I can't leave the Resistance. You chose that."

He sighed. "I wish-" He stopped himself, and her breath hitched in her chest.

"Not now." She wiggled out of his grasp to roll over and face him. "Could we just- could we not? Fight, I mean. For once." She wanted to look into his eyes, but instead she was met with the expanse of his broad chest, her tiny bunk not nearly large enough for one of them, let alone both.

"Fine." He grumbled, but it was more of a teasing chuckle than anger. "One night of truce, I suppose, won't kill us."

"It nearly did, last time." Rey answered back, tracing over the lines of his scar. The scar she had given him, on Starkiller, the reminder that things were, more often than not, ripping them apart from each other.

Kylo was silent for a long moment, breathing slow and gentle. The fact that this man, a man who killed his own father, a man who ordered his former master to be shot down where he stood, would be so damned gentle was beyond her. He was all rage and fists and sharp corners when he was in front of anyone but her. With her...he was someone else. Fierce and irritating and loyal, but only to her. Only where she could see.

He wore more than one mask, she realized. Some just didn't appear quite so easily.

"Just you." He breathed, pushing her back slightly so that he could look at her face. "I only see you."

"You only allow me to see you." She responded, correcting him. "Why?"

He took a sharp breath through his nose, pulling her back close to him again. "I don't know. Even I, in all the training I received under Snoke, I don't know why the Force calls me to you."

"Why didn't it die with him?" She asked, meaning the connection, the bond. She was intimately aware of his chest again, and the compelling feeling of closeness, combined with the smell of him, nearly drove her to kiss him. She could imagine leaving tiny nips, kissing, sucking along the curve of his neck. She refrained, however.

"Rey-" He was kissing her hair now, and she could feel, both through their bond and through his sleeping pants, that she was beginning to distract him. "Because perhaps destiny is cruel." His hands started to roam her back, drawing simple shapes over her shoulder blades. "You know, I used to write."

"Hmmm?" Rey hummed, pulling back slightly to look up at him. "Write? Like novels?" Her nose crinkled at the thought, a giggle escaping her lips. She pictured Kylo when he was Ben, young, in the jedi academy, typing out fluffy romance novels. It seemed so unlike him, even as Ben.

"No, I mean I practiced calligraphy." He replied, sighing and looking down at her. "My uncle- Skywalker, he encouraged it. He said something about 'well rounded' and not just focusing on being a warrior." He chuckled darkly. "I'm not sure he wasn't just pulling it out of his ass."

"Huh." Was all Rey could say, returning to nuzzle his chest. She was suddenly struck by how normal this whole thing seemed- the bond connecting them, the feel of his arms wrapped around her, how safe she felt here. How much she didn't want it to change. "Can't we..." She trailed off, unable to bring herself to ask for what she needed.

He kissed her forehead. "Yes." He answered, knowing exactly what she wanted. His lips, soft against her skin, left sparks in their wake. She tilted her head up, begging for another, another touch of his lips, another grace of kindness, from this man, this man who could be cruel and murderous, and yet now was so full of love and life and light that he nearly shown through their bond.

He kissed her lips, cautiously, a single breath escaping when he left them, hovering near her nose. His breath tickled, and she couldn't help herself but lean up and kiss him back. This kiss was harder though, more needy, more wanting. More of a cry for help, a cry to come and save her. She was a damsel and she was in distress, and only his lips could save her.

They kissed, over and over again, until Rey couldn't tell where she started and he began, until she couldn't tell that he was on the other side of the galaxy from her. Until she could believe that he was there, that he loved her, that he was light and good and hope. She carried that hope within herself as she tasted him, Ben, his true name, escaping her lips with another kiss.

He shifted, moving her up against the pillows so that she nearly sat upright. With one hand he started to remove his pants, tugging them down to his knees quickly, and the other caressing her cheek as he kissed her. Breaking apart for a moment, he fully removed his pants and she shimmied out of her undergarments as well. They came together again, needy and wanting, her lips tracing the scar she had given him. Oh, how hate and love were so close together! She hated him, with every fiber of her being, and yet her love for him filled her body, her breath, the Force around them both-

It hit her like a Force throw, like a droid being flung into her chest. Yes, she did love him. She hated herself for it, but as he left a trail of bites and nibbles and kisses down her neck, she knew it to be true.

She wouldn't be able to spend a moment apart from him. The child she carried- she hated the idea of using something made out of such intense passion, such betrayal of her logic into emotions, to be used as a pawn in the war. In their war.

"Force." She breathed, as Kylo moved lower, caressing her stomach, her womb with such grace, such gentle love, that she felt tears coming to her face. The ache between her legs pulsed, begging him to fill her again. She couldn't help the slight bucking of her hips against him. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Wanting and ready, are we?" He asked, shifting back up to her so that he hovered over her form. "Tell me." He whispered, his lips milometers from the edge of her ear. Every hair on her body stood up, on edge.

"I want you." She responded, pulling back to meet his eyes, deep and dark. And soft- he was Ben, and not Kylo, and she was in love.

He didn't respond, only cursed under his breath, and pressed his cock deep inside of her with one swift move.

A strangled cry escaped her lips, and she gripped onto his hair. He gasped at her pull, thrusting in once more, her hips rising to meet him until they settled into a rhythm. Her moans filled the air, and with every thrust she felt herself falling deeper into the dark vision that was their life, that was them.

At some point she lost herself, to his groans, to the feeling of being full, pressure building. To the feeling of the Force humming around them, strings rising into a crescendo around them, screaming out as she fell into the abyss, shaking and screaming and his name on her lips, clutching him tightly against her. He followed her, and she felt him smothering her through their bond, felt, rather than heard, her own name like a prayer.

She shook for a long time after, as he kissed her softly, holding her close. "Mine." He whispered, kissing her stomach.

"Ours." She responded, dazed.

"Ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Such a fluff break, many wow!
> 
> Anyways, if you've enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment/kudos/love for me! Every comment I receive makes me write faster, I promise!
> 
> (Also, chapter 3 should be out sooner than this one was.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for how long this chapter took me. With holidays and then my other commitments, I didn't have the time to write like I wanted. But, I figured, instead of making ya'll wait even longer for a longer chapter, I would post what I have, with more coming soon. 
> 
> Many thanks to Mx. Fluff, MissFable, and ZephyrLegend for keeping me entertained throughout this process, as well as beta reading for me and feeding me too many coffees.

Rey is on edge the whole of the next week, and she doesn't know why.

The moments with Kylo were more often, now. She saw him nearly every day, at least from the corner of her eye. Sometimes she was alone, and would try to speak to him; sometimes he couldn't answer. Often for her, the opposite was true. The Rebellion, as they were now calling themselves, as opposed to the Resistance, were gaining allies faster than imagined. 

Rey's child wasn't mentioned in the meetings, but she was still kept more or less as a prisoner, though she knew it was futile. If she wanted to escape, there was nothing anyone could do about it. They seemed to be more about keeping her protected- not that she needed that either.

Kylo wouldn't come for her, she was certain of that. 

Everything seemed to be going...well. Which made it incredibly odd that she felt as though the base would explode at any moment. 

She fought against it, refusing to take the feeling, that bad feeling, seriously, until she broached the topic with Finn one morning during training.

She had learned that Finn, though not as good with a saber as she, or Kylo, was still perhaps the most qualified person in the rebellion to practice with. Amazingly, stormtrooper training had included some work with batons, and he could pair up against her to practice her forms and drills. It did involve some work, though, as Rose, Finn's other friend, called out the forms from the Jedi texts Rey had stolen away. She didn't quite understand it, but she tried to help as much and as eagerly as she could.

"Rey!" Finn's call broke her away from her thoughts, pulling her back to the moment. "Your right foot!" He called out, as Rose sat on the sidelines, watching and somewhat cheering them on.

She nodded, sliding her right foot forward a touch. "Better?" She asked, her saber swinging forward over her head in practice.

Finn nodded, moving forward to advance on her position. "Watch your six." He added, glancing around her. Rey nodded, sweat dripping off her brows and into her eyes. She moved to wipe it away with her wrist, and when she did, Finn glared at her, lowering his weapon. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I can't- I don't know. Something feels...off." She trailed off for a moment, lost in thought. Finn sighed and nodded, glancing over at Rose.

"Is it- you know. Is it that? Are you ill?" He asked, whispering. She chuckled slightly, and shook her head.

"No, no. I just...I've got a bad feeling about this. I have all week." She explained, and headed over to the sidelines where her water bottle sat. Rose gave her a confused look, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, a bad feeling? Everything is great!" Rose asked, smiling brightly, in the kind of way that Rey suspected lit up Finn's world.

"I just- I'm not sure." She answered, sitting down on the rock next to Rose. "Something just feels...off. I've been jumpy, and on edge, all week."

"Hmmm." The two of them hummed in chorus. The corner of Rey's mouth twitched, the hint of a smile at them. Though Finn, and Rose, would deny any sort of romance between them, Rey knew better. Something about her own hidden romance gave way to seeing others, such as the way Poe looked at Finn; she didn't think Finn had noticed that one, though.

That thought brought her back to Kylo, and to the things they had done less than a week ago. With that in mind, she turned, and caught a glimpse of him, standing just down the jungle road from them, outside the old hanger. She couldn't help but wave.

"What was that?" Asked Finn, following her gaze. There was, to his eyes however, no one there. She grimaced at Finn's words, and Kylo looked at her, worry crossing over his face.

"Nothing. I- I thought I saw something, someone." She replied, turning away from Kylo's form and back to Finn. She may have told him about the pregnancy, but she didn't feel right telling him about the bond. It felt...too personal.

Finn raised an eyebrow, and looked like he was about to say something, when he thought better of it and changed his topic. "So, this bad feeling- maybe you should, you know, take note of it." He said, nodding. Rose smiled.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes you've just got to...go with your gut." She smiled at Rey and placed a hand on her knee. The sudden touch made her jump slightly.

"Ahh, well- um, thank you." Rey nodded to them both. "Maybe I just need a change in scenery." She added, glancing over to the Falcon.

It took a little convincing, but Rey managed to get clearance from the General to go out. "Don't leave the rings." Leia added, glancing her over. "And make sure to take Chewie with you!"

Rey agreed, though she felt that there would be more danger for her on the ground than in the sky. Chewie was quite the protector as well, and with the two of them, she had nothing to be afraid of.

Once they had reached the atmosphere, Rey leaned back in her chair. Chewie made a low rumble, asking her why they had left. She sighed.

"I- I needed space." She explained, not looking at the tall wookie. He made a huffing noise, and she groaned.

"I know you don't believe me- look, I can't tell you what's happening." He gave her a look, and she sighed. 

"Fine, alright! I'm-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, a blush rising to her face. She was a grown woman, and yet, telling Chewbacca that she was pregnant might be the hardest one to admit it to yet. She swallowed. "I'm pregnant."

A pause, in which Rey refused to look at him. Then, a furry hand landed on her shoulder and a noise that meant he understood.

"Thanks." She responded, tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, still unable to look at him. Instead, she chose to gaze out into the blackness of the space, pinpricks of stars and light against the velvety dark. Somewhere out there was the father of her child. Somewhere out there was Kylo Ren and the First Order.

She wondered where.

Chewie was suddenly pulling her in for hug, though with her still sitting in the captain's chair, it made it a little awkward. They both chuckled at that. Then, another question from him, the one she had been dreading.

"I- um- Yes I know who the father is!" She answered, slightly hurt by his accusation. "Its...well, its Ben's."

Chewie's grip on her shoulder's grew tighter. He understood what she meant. But before she had time to explain, proximity alarms started blaring.

"Kriff!" She cursed, turning back to the console. "What's going on?"

Two Star Destroyers had just appeared on their scopes, nearly right on top of them. Rey's heart started to pound, and she angrily sent a scream to Kylo. If he was in one of those- if he had ordered an attack on the Rebellion, knowing full well that she was there-

She didn't want to believe it, but two massive Star Destroyers bearing down on them gave her little reason to believe anything other than he had sent them.

"Contact the General!" She shouted, and Chewie already had a commlink set up with the surface. "General, we've got two Star Destroyers just outside the planet's rings!"

Crackling was the only sound that greeted her.  "They're jamming us!" She exclaimed loudly, flipping switches. "Can we jump to hyperspace?" 

A roar. "Kriff!" There wasn't time, or a way. They were sitting ducks, unless-

"Turn off everything! Turn it off!" She shouted, running out of the cockpit and down the hallway. Another roar; Chewie understood her plan.

It wouldn't be much of a plan though, if they had already seen her. The Falcon was tiny, at least in comparison to Imperial Star Destroyers, but if she was their target, they would already have her on their scopes. Their only hope to escape would be if they could look like space junk to their sensors, and get lost in the rings surrounding the planet. Turning off the engines and all non-essential functions would be their only option.

She reached the back end of the ship with a slide, and flipped the switch to turn off artificial gravity. Sure, that would mean she'd have to float back to the cockpit, but there were worse things. And if it let them escape, then so be it.

She could only hope that the base had seen them too, and was prepared. 

Floating though the common room, she felt the familiar hum of their Bond awakening. She cursed, doing her best to turn and face him.

"You treacherous little scum!" She seethed, her fists balling at her sides. "You tricked me!"

"What- why are you floating?" He responded, an eyebrow raising. "And what are you talking about, tricked you?"

"Oh, so these Imperial Star Destroyers just _happened_ to find me?" She spit at him. "You lying snake!" 

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, his hands rising. "I don't even know where the resistance base is! If those are Star Destroyers-" He dropped his hands, looked over his shoulder, and when he gazed back at her, his face was a hard line of worry. "Rey, get out of there. Get out of there NOW!"

"What- What have you done! Ben-" 

It was too late, however. He was gone, and Rey felt the jolt as her legs hit the floor unexpectedly. This meant one thing:

It didn't work.

The tractor beam pulled them quickly into the landing bay of the Star Destroyer, and they jumped to lightspeed seconds later. Rey's only happy thought, as the Falcon touched down on the hanger floor, was that the Resistance was safe.

But if Kylo didn't know about her, then who's ship was she taken onto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is on it's way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been sitting around on my google drive for a long while now, and it’s very rough but here! Have some smut! *flies into the void*

  _Don't you leave me again._

_I won't._

_Kriff..._ He kissed her, inhaling her scent, spice and sweet, his thoughts flowing like a stream from his mind over the bond. He held onto her hips, fingers digging half-moon scars into her tender flesh. Her lips against his were a balm, a promise, a healing bacta patch for his soul. He couldn't loose her, never, never again. She had to stay here, in his lap, her firmly growing belly pressed against him, forever. He couldn't loose her again.

"Ben." She whispered reverently, her eyes searching the heavens as she moved above him. He held her close to him, wishing he could consume her, hold her so tightly as though to never let her go again. Hux- Hux had tried, and failed to take her from him. He wouldn't get a second chance.

He reached up and pulled her face down to kiss her, sweet and yet begging, needy. _More._ He whispered over their bond. She shivered, his fingers going to tangle at the hair at the nape of her neck. She was still wearing her undergarments, though he was fully clothed, his cock painfully hard in his pants. He swiped his tongue across her lips, a question, a beg. She sighed when she let him in, and he relished at the feel of her hair cascading over his shoulders. Soft, heady moans escaped her lips, before she broke them apart, breathing fast and heavy.

"Ben." She whispered again, this time gazing down at him, her eyes blown wide and dark. Her lips were dark red from his ministrations, and her cheeks bright pink, the blush carrying down her chest to her covered breasts. She bit her lip, looks positively ravenous with hunger for him.

"Don't do that. Ever again." He breathed, a prayer kissed against her chest, against her collarbone. "Stay here, with me."

Rey sighed and climbed off of him, the sudden loss of her weight making Kylo frown and nearly moan. He grabbed her hand as she turned, but she didn't pull away from him.

"I don't have control over that. You know I don't." She responded, not looking at him.

He pulled on her hand, turning her back to face him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he answered. "I can keep you safe."

She laughed, but it was sad and fading. "You know I can't stay with you."

He stood, pulling her closer to him. "You're here now. Just...don't go back." He placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. 

 "I can't. Ben- I have to go back. I have to help them!" 

"Who? They're not any better than the First Order. Please-" He pulled her closer, clutching at her small frame. "Rule with me."

"This again?" She asked, but she didn't pull away. "Yes, you rescued me. And Chewie, if you'll remember. I agreed to stay until the Falcon was repaired. No longer." She sighed. "Take what I give you, please, Ben." 

He sighed, breathing in her scent from her hair. "I can't survive without you, Rey. Knowing you're out there, with our child, putting yourself into danger, I can't stand it!" He kissed the top of her head. "Please, Rey." He breathed softly.

She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "Don't ask me this now, please. Later."

About to argue, he sighed. "Alright. Later."

"Later." She agreed, and leaned up to kiss him. 

It was deep, and passionate, her chest pressed close to him. He could feel himself growing hard again, and he needed her. All of her, around him, filling her, feeling her. Her lips tasted sweet, soft and gentle. He tangled his hand in her hair again, while the other went to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She sighed against him, relaxing some into his touch. One of her hands cupped his cheek, and he broke apart from her lips to nuzzle it some. She smiled, and with the other pushed his shoulder down so that he sat back onto the bed. 

_Maker, if she wasn't the most beautiful creature in existence..._ He gasped as she climbed on top of him, her gentle weight settling above him. Her hands went to his hair, tugging gently at it to pull him fully back onto the bed. She rode him with ease, swaying above him to a humming sound she made with her mouth. He sighed, closing his eyes to feel, just _feel_ her above him. His hands roamed her hips, her legs, up to her stomach were he knew their child lay. He needed her, wanted her, demanded her. Safe, secure, home.

She was home. Not that the _Ascendancy_ was home, or the First Order. He knew that she, she was here and she was home.

"Rey..." He sighed, and opened his eyes to see her removing her breast bands, pulling them up and over her head. She laughed as she came down over him, bright pink spot on her cheeks as she leaned over his head. He couldn't help himself, and leaned up to kiss her.

"Ben..." She murmured against his lips. "I-"

He didn't let her finish the sentence. Twisting his hips, he flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her again, hungry for her, hungry for her taste, her touch. Hungry to feel her wrapped around him, in every way possible. Biting her lower lip gently, he pulled  away to begin removing his clothes.

 

Her eyes were blown wide, dark as she watched him, gazing at him with a need conveyed even without their Force Bond. He tried to remove his many layers as quickly as possible, his eyes never leaving hers. When he was finally free of his clothing, he resumed hovering over her, kissing her softly and slowly, relishing in her. She was home, and everything he needed. He moved from her lips, whispering soft sweet things against her skin as he moved down, against her collarbone, against her breasts, lavishing over each nipple in a way that left her gasping and sighing, arching into his touch. He moved further down, as much as he wanted to stay there on her breasts, causing those sounds to escape her lips more, but he had other duties to attend to. Reaching her hip bones, he pressed soft kisses against them. She jumped, the cold air and his wet touch causing goosebumps to appear, her hips thrusting against him without bidding. 

Finally he reached her underwear, and he tugged it down her hips slowly, his mouth and nose going straight to her mound of hair against her sex. He smirked up at her as he removed her undergarments, before burying his face into her sex. Force! The smell of her went straight to his core, and he felt himself getting even harder, were that even possible. He placed a simple, wet kiss to her clit, and was happy to hear a gasp of his name when he did so. He gave it a few experimental licks, each time causing her hips to buck up against him. Forced to pin her down or loose his place, he threw one large arm over her hip bones, pinning her in place. 

He licked her for some time, until she was panting heavily and begging him to either stop or finish her. But Kylo had no intention of letting her finish yet, and he moved back up her body, to the distinct whine of a woman left wanting.

"Ben!" She yelped, as he settled himself between her legs, pressing right up against her sopping entrance. She was nearly crying, and he marveled at just how close he had gotten her before stopping. He couldn't help but take pride in that, the feel that his lover needed him so badly that she would cry for him. He kissed her cheek softly, lapping up those needy tears.

"Rey...How you shine." He breathed over her, watching her face closely, intently as he pressed against her. He needed it, needed to feel her wrapped around his cock, and his own breath was needy, coming in slow, sharp puffs. "More beautiful than all the stars in the galaxy." He entered her slowly, pushing in until he was all but deep inside of her, and her face shone with love. She bucked her hips against him, and then all was lost.

She set the pace, fast and breathless, and it was all Kylo could do to keep up. Faster and faster, harder and harder, each other's names on their lips, mingling, filling the air, hot and heavy. She was near, close to her orgasm, he could feel it. He felt her tightening around him, as he buried his face in her shoulder, in her hair. It was sticky and wet from the sweat they were working up, and it smelled just like her, just right, like sunshine and the hint of fresh rain. He had to taste her.

He bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that she bucked against him and screamed his name, a sobbing cry escaping her lips as she did so. He felt the rush, felt the power of her orgasm through their bond, and with one last thrust he followed her over the cliff into oblivion.

_Don't leave me again._

_I won't._

_I love you, Rey._

The words didn't need to be said aloud to be true, and as he held her in his bed, he knew he could never take them back. Nor did he want to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well! If you're interested in this, please leave some kudos/comments/etc!


End file.
